The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for holding a loaf food product, such as a loaf of bread, to allow an automatic slicer to slice the loaf into preset slice thicknesses. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for automatically slicing bread loaves using devices which are presently used to automatically slice bread and other loaf food products.
When one attempts to slice bread loaves or other irregularly shaped loaf food products using conventional automatic slicers, the butt ends of the loaf often do not get sliced properly. The unevenly sliced butt end leads to problems such as the jamming of equipment, or to a sliced loaf food product that is neither functionally useful nor aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,494 (Spooner, et al.) is an example of a continuous slicing machine which exhibits the problem solved by the present invention. The loaf food product is secured in place during slicing by a hold down plate. However, when only the butt end of the loaf remains, the hold down plate is raised and the butt end is carried away without being sliced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,847 (Dillon) employs a suction cup apparatus which moves along the conveyor path with the loaf food product to engage the butt end of the loaf and and to ensure proper slicing. The suction cup must be lifted out of the path and returned to a position behind each succeeding loaf to be sliced. This relatively complex device requires both energy to power the apparatus and time to raise the place the suction cup in the proper position.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for slicing a loaf food product such as bread, which device has the capability of evenly slicing the entire loaf food product, including the butt end, into slices of a desired slice thickness.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive means for securely holding the butt end of a loaf food product in order to allow slicing of the butt end into a desired slice thickness.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a stationary means for securely holding the butt end of a loaf food product while it is sliced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for holding a loaf food product to insure that the butt end of the loaf is sliced into a desired slice thickeness.